


Upright Ending

by This_is_my_toenail_collection



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Choose Your Own Ending, M/M, Multiple Endings, Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:28:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26031163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/This_is_my_toenail_collection/pseuds/This_is_my_toenail_collection
Summary: One of two ending choices for the story "A Little Birdy Told Me"
Relationships: Lucio (The Arcana)/Reader
Comments: 14
Kudos: 45





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Upright Ending Unlocked!

"You shouldn't do it"

The words slip past his lips without thinking. Of course Birdy shouldn't do it, he is the love of Lucio life.

Yes Lucio wanted to live, but he would find a way to live without making Birdy get sliced open like a common trout. He'd make a deal or five if he had to, he'd survive  _ and  _ bring his bird back. He was convinced. Nothing could stop him.

Birdy let an almost imperceptible breath leave him at the words. He slumped slightly and Lucio pulled him close. 

"You don't want me to save you?"

"I want you to die with a little semblance of dignity, my bird." He choked, but he would not let Birdy be sad. "I'm gonna arrange for you to stay here with me until you...and then when I get better I'm going to make a deal to bring you back. You'll never be away from me for long, that is a promise." He held the medic tight as he spoke, making sure he impressed just how serious he was to keep such a promise.

Birdy didn't know what deal Lucio could possibly mean but it didn't matter. The world was swirling and everything was becoming hazy. He needed to kiss this beautiful stupid man before it was too late. Before he'd never get the chance.

But he can't take off his mask.

No longer is safety the man's concern, but his eyes were red. His face was marred with crimson on his skin, his lips, his nose. He was sick and weak and only growing more unsightly by the hour. He didn't want Lucio to see him, he didn't want Lucio to remember him like that. Instead he smiled to himself and asked a favor of the count. The same favor he asked the very first day they met. Resting his hands on top of Lucios he asked.

"Can you close your eyes for me?"

"What? Bird you–"

"Close your eyes for me, please" he repeats. Lucios mouth moves open and closed for a few seconds before he fixes the bird with a trusting stare. Gripping the boy's hands tightly his eyes fall closed.

Lucio can see nothing, but he feels the skin of the birds hands on his. So soft..he really did have nice hands. Then suddenly the hands are gone, one is relocated to his face. Birdy presses his hand over Lucios eyes to ensure they remain shut, the other has whereabouts unknown until Lucio hears the distinct click of a latch unfastening. His heart practically stops as he hears the sound of metal and leather clattering to the floor.

The time it takes is instantaneous, but to Lucio it feels as if he sits and waits for years in the dark. Waiting with bated breath as the bird decides his next move. His lungs are ablaze and his mind is alight the moment his birds lips are on his.

He is scarcely able to move. Terrified that the kiss will shatter like an illusion. Birds lips are smooth on his, numbing him, electrocuting him in the few seconds the kiss lasts. The few seconds that feel like years, feel like an entire lifetime spent together.

Lucios hand finally comes up to tentatively caress the back of birds neck as he lives those years. His lips move on their own and Birdy shivers in his hands at the sensation. The year's end too soon as Birdy pulls away, a strangled sob escapes the count at the loss.

Hand still over Lucios eyes, Birdy stoops to retrieve the mask from the ground. Turning away and finally releasing Lucios sight.

The count struggles for a moment at suddenly being able to see again. When he finally looks up he sees Birdy with his back to the count. Fastening the mask back on.


	2. Chapter 2

Lucio couldn't sleep, of course he couldn't, he was a wreck. His bird had reclaimed his mask and was in his arms again but it was different from the soft peaceful nights they'd already spent together. Birdy slept fitfully, his breathing had gotten more labored all night and Lucio layed there terrified that it would stop for good.

Birdy was getting hotter.

Physically, burning up in the Count's arms. Lucio wasn't a doctor and he didn't know what to do for a fever. The boy was burning to the touch but somehow shivering violently at the same time. Should he warm him up? Cool him down? Was this normal? Lucios mind raced with everything that could take his bird away that night and all he could do was pet his lover’s hair and try to keep him comfortable. Useless.

The scariest thing had already happened, when the shivering and the restlessness first began Lucio had the brilliant idea to try and wake his bird. Lucio wasn't a doctor but Birdy was...kinda. He spent almost an hour gently prodding and disturbing the boy's sleep before he finally gave in and just shook him desperately. 

Bird wouldn't wake.

Now Lucio could only watch, heart pounding and anxiety twisting his gut, as his bird grew hotter and sicker and drifted farther away.

That is until he shot up.

Like a cork from a champagne bottle birdy shot up from the covers. Sweat covering him and trembling violently. His skin was deathly pale and he looked around as if he couldn't understand where he was. With a small smile Lucio found himself relaxing a bit. Bird was awake now, he'd know what to do.

"You're ok, love, you're right here." He carefully sat up to rub birdy's back, trying to stay calm. "You're burning up, what should I do? Can I help?"

The bird just stared blankly. Lucio sat in silence for a moment before trying again. 

"I wanna help you, tell me what to do"

Birds trembling grew more violent and his hands balled into fists. The most desperate whining sound escaping from behind his mask. All at once he seemed to lose himself to his panic, digging his fingers in his ears and shakily pleading to no one.

"I...c–can't, why can't I–I–I hear yo–u"

"Love?" Birdy dipped his head down into the sheets and kept savagely digging at his ears. Lucio had to pry his arms away from himself so he couldn't draw blood.

"Lu– I–I–m sca–red, can't h–ear can–nt h–ear you" his voice rattled as his shaking made his teeth chatter. Lucio gathered the boy up in his arms for a moment, drawing soothing patterns on his skin and trying to think of a way to help. Bird couldn't hear him so he'd have to find some other doctor, but where could he find one at this time of night? And how could he tell Birdy what he plans to do?

Laying Birdy back down on the bed he managed through gestures to tell him to stay put. Quickly he opened his bedside drawer and dug through it for…

Ahah!

Lucio was relieved to find he still had the quill bird had given him to help him practice his writing. He took it and one of the books he keeps but never reads and returns to birdy's side. Now what to write?

All the words he knew off the top of his head weren't going to help him here. Bird had been showing him the more basic things like which letter makes what sounds so he could sound out new words but...he'd never paid much attention. Resolutely he decided he had to figure something out, perhaps short words would be easiest.

'S' and 't' make the "St" in stay, but how to make the "ay" sound? The letter a was the 'a' sound but not all the time...oh yes that will work, now to say where he's going. "Find" is an easy enough word, or is it a 'y' instead of an 'i'? No no now he's overthinking it.

After much deliberation he settled on a simple enough sentence scratched in messy, unpracticed letters. He gave the note to Birdy and hoped to everything he could understand such a mess. After several minutes of staring at the page the bird nodded at him. Bless his bird's understanding.

Without a second to lose he took his cane from his bedside and set out in search of help.

The hallways were longer than he remembered, each one growing longer as he tried to traverse them. The palace was quiet as death, not even a nightly servant walked its halls. The trudging walk started to wear on Lucios still weak legs the longer he tried to stay standing. If it weren’t for the cane he didn’t know what he’d do. Finally after his legs were about to give out and there was still not a single soul in sight, he resigned himself to going where he swore he’d never return. The only place to find a doctor at this hour is the facility.

The stairs treated him about as nicely as they had the first time, but he didn’t take a break at the bottom. He was stronger now, and he didn’t have time. He didn’t read the ominous words on the elevator, he simply banged on it with his cane. Surely if he was loud enough someone would come to yell at him. 

Sure enough not a moment too soon the elevator cage opened to reveal a familiar crow-like beak.

“What are you doing all the way down here milord?” The doctor's voice held no real concern, only mild annoyance.

“You know birdy, right?”

“Who?”

“Uh...I think it had a three in it?” What the hell was birdy’s number again? “Whatever the apprentice who's been working with me for months! You know him or not?”

“Number 137… yeah i know him” Lucio’s eyes narrowed at the tone, this person sounded familiar.

“Good, he needs help. Doctor help. _Urgently”_ Lucio didn’t even give the disgruntled worker time to react as he took their gloved hand and dragged them back where he came.

0

The walk back took way too long. Lucio was only slowing the doctor down so he sent them ahead to his room. When he finally arrived he saw the doctor was already there looking birdy over. Bird stared at the ground while the doctor examined the boys ears in a way that seems a little overly clinical. 

“He can’t hear anything.” The doctor said without looking up.

“Yeah I figured that part out.” Lucio sat on birdys opposite side, taking one of his hands in his own. He stared at the doctor he’d found once again, something about the person really rubbed him the wrong way.

“Well maybe if the kid wasn’t getting so close to a patent he wouldn’t be in this mess. The deafness was caused by the fever and will probably be permanent.” The doctor said evenly, digging around in birdy's bag. All at once Lucio understood why the doctor was familiar, it was the same voice Lucio had heard before he got covered in blood.

This was Birdy’s tormentor.

“Leave his stuff alone” It startled Lucio how hostile his voice sounded upon the realization.

“You want him to live or..?” The doctor shot back, producing a pouch from birdy's bag. “It’s not like you let me grab _my_ stuff” Begrudgingly Lucio backed down, The doctor was bitter but they were helping. With a last huff the doctor handed the pouch to Lucio. “Give him a glass of water with one of those tablets dissolved in it every hour, keep him cool and try not to wake him up again. 

“Why do _I_ have to do all this?”

“Because i still have a job to get back to,” The doctor said snidely before standing. Lucio couldn’t let them leave yet, not without them answering for what they’ve done.

“You…” The doctor reluctantly stopped as Lucio threw the word at him. “You’re the one who dumped blood on me, right?” 

“Yeah...sorry I was aiming for someone else”

“You were aiming for birdy” Lucio whispered, the doctor just stood in silence for a moment.

“‘Birdy’? Wait is that actually what you call that guy?” They said with a laugh. 

“Yes, and you were going to dump blood on him. Why? Because he was _nice_ to me? Or was it specifically to expose him to the plague?” Lucio fired the line of questions too fast for the doctor to answer.

“Look we didn’t think it through that far alright? We just--”

“You just believed a rumor, one that I spread by the way--”

“Why would you--”

“Because I’m the worst if you haven’t noticed!” Lucio shouted it like he’d gained the upper hand. The doctor just stood for a moment.

“It’s no secret you’re the worst Lucenzo, that’s why we all got such a laugh out of this one” They gestured vaguely at birdy now sleeping. “Just don’t let him die tonight ok?”

Lucio had nothing to say to that as the doctor took his leave.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment so I know people are actually reading this.


	3. Chapter 3

When you woke you were cold, but no longer sweating. Your blankets were gone and your fever seemed to have broken.

You survived the night.

More accurately, Lucio helped you survive the night. You don't remember much after falling asleep but you know you wouldn't be here if Lucio had done nothing. He still sleeps beside you, one arm thrown over you so he wakes up when you move. You watch him sleep for a moment before carefully extracting yourself from his grasp.

You're better now, but everything is distant. The world is dull and soundless and you know something. Deep down in your gut you know you won't last another night. Your head is spinning and your mind is numb, shutting down, preparing for the end. You cast one last look at your lover as he sleeps, he tried so hard to keep you alive.

His illness had hardly changed since you met him, he'd probably live a good while after you're gone. He tried so hard to take care of you. Ironic how the rolls reverse since you first were assigned to him.

You can't let him see you leave, you know he'll beg for you to stay. He always does. If he asks for you to stay you know you won't be able to say no. Unfastening your mask you look at him properly. His face is so tense with worry, even while sleeping. Absently you realize...this is the first time you've tasted fresh air in almost a year. The morning breeze blows calmly through the open window, it tempts you. 

Pressing one last kiss to your lover's temple you take your leave. Not bothering to pick up your mask.

You know he wanted you to stay until the end but you can't let him have to see that, have to deal with your corpse. You make steady progress through the halls and feel nothing but simple existence at the sights. The sun filtering through the stained windows and hitting your unmasked face. The smell of early breakfast being prepared in the distant kitchen. You walk slowly so as not to aggrivate your lungs. There's no hurry for where you're going.

The palace gardens were just as peaceful as the first day you saw them. Almost a year ago you arrived at the palace as the apprentice of doctor Julian Devorak. You wanted to make a difference, you wanted to save people. You didn't know that the facility was not the answer.

You know that now, gazing at the trees and the bushes. A statue of a very familiar man catches your eye and you chuckle lightly to yourself. This man was going to be the death of you. Your mirth is stopped by how literal the sentiment had become. Beneath the statue, almost blending into the marble, two dogs stand and trot to greet you.

No no no Mercedes, Melchior, stay back. You hold out your hands and they stop in confusion, the last thing you want to do is get them sick. Mercedes barks irritably but you don't hear it. Holding a fist to your mouth you exaggerate a cough, hoping the dogs will understand. They do not.

Without warning they jump you, tackling you to the grass and smelling you insistently. You have to laugh at the borzois, they were good dogs but goodness were they stupid. Reluctantly you decide the damage has already been done and give them several good pets along their silky white fur. Melchior licks your face in a manner that almost seems comforting.

Finally extracting yourself from them you stand back up, bidding them goodbye as they trot back to their statue nipping at each other.

This was a peaceful distraction, but your journey isn't over, you make your way out of the palace gardens.

The streets of greater Vesuvia are never very lively so early in the morning, you walk through the cool, empty streets and watch the dew evaporate slowly from the sidewalks. 

Lucio promised he'd take you to the heart district when he got better. He said he'd walk around with you on his arm and buy you anything that caught your eye. He was so excited at the notion of being out with you that you just had to agree. It was going to be your first date…

You smile softly at the ground as you walk, somehow the thought doesn't make you sad. You didn't get to have the life with him that you wanted, but in a way that was ok. You got to be with him, you got to know him and love him and sit with him. You got to be beside him when he was conflicted and learning and struggling. And he was beside you when you were stubborn and self-sacrificing...you were the luckiest man in Vesuvia. The luckiest man in the world.

You liked who you were when you were with him. 

He made you so stubborn and he told you it was ok to be selfish. To want things and believe you deserve things. He made you feel like the most important person in the world, and he did it without even leaving his bedroom.

The sun was just beginning to brighten, bathing the tops of the trees in gold. Beyond the heart district you passed a place that made your breath catch.

Home.

Your shop sat abandoned since your fight with Asra, you never returned after you became Julian's apprentice.

You miss Asra...you miss your shop and your life when everything was normal. You miss the years before the plague when you could sell your wares and Asra would do readings in the back room. Always disappearing on mysterious journeys and trying to pay rent with whatever trinkets he could find.

Your heart ached to stop and see the old place. To search around and reminisce in a time you'll never get back...but you can't. You have somewhere to be. An appointment you can't miss.

You keep walking.

You walk for what seems like miles to reach the other side of the city. To reach the docks. The city is quiet in the morning but the docks don't know the meaning of the word peace. Ships docking and setting off, people lugging things around. You'll have to be careful if you don't want to risk infecting anyone. 

You skirt the edges of the dock, scanning the crowded space for others who are going where you're going. Finally you spot a long line of people, many bound and there against their will, this has to be it. Quietly you slip in line, unnoticed by the busy sailors. You can't hear the murmurs that surround you but an older person walking behind the line looks familiar as they speak. They talk fast but you manage to catch their mouth form two words. Words that make your heart jump into your throat.

_Julian's back._

No way...it could be a different Julian, or it could be that you saw it wrong. But still your mind lifts slightly at the thought. The thought that Julian might be in Vesuvia again. The thought that he could help now that you no longer could. It's this hopeful thought that helps you walk forward with the line as it moves. It helps you step off the dock and into the waiting boat with so many people there's hardly enough room to sit. 

You stare at your destination through the fog and you feel thankful. For the first time in a long time there's some hope in you. Hope that Julian can help more than some apprentice. Hope that Lucio can recover and find happiness without you, happiness with the tools you tried to give him. The grey sea water seems to sparkle as you watch the sun rise higher. 

Maybe you'll sleep on the way there, the exhaustion from your early rise and your walk seeps into you as you sit, rocked by the rolling waves. You'll take a small nap before you arrive, there's no hurry on your way to the Lazaret.

[Epilogue](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24958414/chapters/63452665)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stay tuned for the epilogue ;)
> 
> Please leave a comment so I know you're still here


End file.
